1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a handheld power tool device for detecting a torque, having at least one sensor unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handheld power tool devices for detecting a torque have already been proposed that include a sensor unit. The sensor unit has an evaluation unit, which is intended for evaluating a current parameter of an electric motor.